I Could Not Ask For More
by XCrystalWinterX
Summary: Part 1 of 2 “I suppose I could tell you,” he responded as he moved his mouth closer to hers. Feeling her breath against his lips he added, “Yet again, if I were to tell you the answer that easily then it wouldn’t be fun for me.” AC along with others


****

I Could Not Ask For More

"It's beautiful," Cagalli said in amazement. Looking up into the night sky, she gazed carefully at the stars and the moon.

"Not as beautiful as you," Athrun replied quietly, as he gently wrapped his arms around her petite form.

Feeling herself blush at the comment, Cagalli continued to stare at the sky.

"I almost forgot how gorgeous the night sky can be," she whispered quietly. "The view is amazing."

Looking up into the sky, he agreed silently.

Turning herself around so she could get a better view of Athrun's face, she carefully studied him.

Lifting up his eyebrow at her action, he asked, "What?"

Smiling in mischief, she slowly leaned in so that their lips were only inches apart. "I was wondering why you were so quiet during dinner tonight. Mind explaining Mr. Zala?"

"I suppose I could tell you," he responded as he moved his mouth closer to hers. Feeling her breath against his lips he added, "Yet again, if I were to tell you the answer that easily then it wouldn't be fun for me."

"Fun?" Cagalli asked cautiously.

Winking at her, Athrun pulled back and walked up to the nearby tree. Facing his back to her.

"Excuse me!" she shouted angrily.

Ignoring her completely, Athrun continued to stare at the night sky.

Walking up quickly to him, Cagalli stood in front of Athrun, anger apparent on her face.

Looking down at her, he smiled gently.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

Looking deep into her amber eyes, his emerald eyes saw worried and love reflecting back.

Pulling her to him, he held onto her tightly.

"Ath…Athrun?" she stuttered quietly.

Burying his face into her neck, he kept quiet.

Feeling herself redden from the affection Athrun was showing, all she was able to do was stand still.

After a moment of silence, he pulled away he smiled down at her.

Confused and unsure of what was happening, Cagalli opened her mouth when Athrun lifted his fingers to her lips to silence her.

"I…" he started to say then stopped. Looking up to the sky once more, he smiled tenderly. Looking back down at Cagalli he started once more, "I don't know when it happened. All I know is that I fell hard for you. I'm not even sure if I fell for you when we first met. We were enemies back then. Trying to survive was our main object."

Feeling her fingers wrapped themselves around his fingers, Athrun stared down at their intertwine fingers.

****

"I suppose you are saying that our first encounter wasn't the most romantic of them all," she said quietly. "Yet I don't regret it."

Looking back up at her, he nodded his head in agreement and said, "If I never met you, I seriously think that I wouldn't be standing here, alive."

"Athrun," she said surprised in his choice of words.

"You kept me alive Cagalli," he replied sincerely. "You stood by me, no matter what."

"Of course I did, you idiot," she said jokingly and sarcastically . "If I didn't, then god knows what you would have done."

Laughing quietly, he pulled her into another hug. "I love you Cagalli, with all my heart," he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Must I repeat myself Zala," she said, as she pulled away. Lifting her hand to his cheek she continued, "I love you too and you are never going to get rid of me."

"Good," he replied as he bend down on one knee.

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked carefully as her eyes started to wide in surprise as he pulled out a little black velvet box.

Bending down on one knee, Athrun looked at her tenderly and asked, "Will you marry me Cagalli Yula Attha?"

Staring in disbelief, she stood motionless.

Then in matter of seconds, she jumped right into his arm shouted yes over and over again.

Taking the ring out of the box, he pulled her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger.

Staring admirably at the ring, she noticed the gold band that held two little oval diamonds with a larger oval diamond in the middle. It was simple yet elegant.

Looking at one another, the both leaned in and kissed passionately.

………………………One year later...

Amber eyes stared quietly at the image reflecting back in the mirror. There stood a young woman, in a simple white strapless wedding dress that stopped about 1 centimeter above the floor. A flower embroider on her left side of her dress that the stem flow to the end of the dress.

Staring at the face, the young woman smiled happily. Hair curled and tossed simply yet delicately with a special pin holding the front part of her blonde hair back. With the addition of the light makeup, the young woman looked absolutely gorgeous.

Turning around, Cagalli stared at one of her maid of honors, Lacus.

"You looked beautiful, Cagalli. Athrun won't be able to take his eyes off you," she said gently.

Smiling gratefully, I said, "You looked absolute stunning when you married my brother. I just hoped that I could too look like that."

"And you are Cagalli," Lacus responded. "The both of us make wonderful brides."

"I have to agree with my wife," a voice said.

Both turning around, they both smiled as Kira walked in, without taking his eyes off Cagalli.

Feeling somewhat conscious and nervous she asked quickly, "What are you looking at?"

Looking up at her face, Kira smiled and answered, "I forgot how pretty you looked in a dress."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Cagalli frowned slightly at his comment. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Raising his hands up in defense Kira said, "Nothing really. I just assumed you might have worn white pants for your own wedding as you despise dresses so."

Feeling her eyebrows twitch slightly, Cagalli clenched her hands.

Feeling the tension in the room, Lacus spoke loudly enough, "I think what your brother meant to say," she started as she gave him a look quickly, "Is that you amazing in a dress. Due to the fact that your job as Orb's Representative limits you of wearing a dress for work."

"Either way, you look marvelous," Kira said as he quickly walked over and hugged Cagalli.

Unsure what to do, Cagalli returned the hug.

Hearing a small chuckle from behind, both the siblings parted to face Miriallia.

Lifting his eyebrow at her, Kira asked, "What's so funny?"

Holding up a suitcase, Cagalli slowly backed away. Turning to look at his sister, he noticed the look of pure fear that shown clearly on her face.

Starting to get somewhat nervous, Kira turned to face Miriallia once more and said, "Better yet, do I seriously want to know?"

Smirking slightly, Miriallia asked loudly and clearly, "Kira do you know the difference between lip-liner and eye-liner?"

Staring at her for a moment, he said, "Well the names are pretty straight forward."

Shifting her eyes to face Cagalli, Miriallia said, "Even your brother knows the difference."

"Pardon me!" Cagalli shouted. "Of course he would know the difference. He would have learned it from Lacus!"

Turning to face his sister, Kira added quickly, "Actually I knew the difference long before I meet Lacus. I mean seriously Cagalli, the names just give it away. Lip-liner is for your lips and eye-liner for your eyes."

Grumbling slightly, she turned away and started to walk off when Miriallia added, "Would you perhaps know how to use a curling iron as well Kira?"

"How the heck was I suppose to know that the blasted thing becomes hot!" Cagalli shouted soundly. "There was no warning label!"

Sweat dropping from his sister's outburst, Kira said, "Makes common sense. Anyone knows that a curling iron gets hot, or else you couldn't possibly be able to curl your hair."

"For heaven sakes!" Cagalli shouted in frustration.

"Yet in the end, everything went smoothly," Lacus said positively.

"With minor technicalities, might I add," Miriallia mumbled quietly.

Before Cagalli had a chance to say something, a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Lacus asked.

"It's time," a voice said through the door.

"We will be out shortly then, thank you," Lacus responded, as she turned to face Cagalli and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready then I'll ever be," I said confidently, as I looked myself once more in the mirror.

Linking her arm into his, Kira said happily, "Then lets get this wedding on the road."

Stopping at the entrance to the church, Cagalli watched as Lacus, Miriallia, Yzak and Dearka walked down the aisle.

Smiling, she was glad that they chose the four to be their maid of honors and the best men. Neither Athrun or Cagalli were able to chose one of the four to hold the honor.

As for Kira, his job was to walk his sister down the aisle.

Turning to face her towards him, Kira gently lifted her veil over her face.

Hearing the music, they both continued to look at one another.

Nodding her in agreement, they turned to face the aisle and they move forward.

………………………………...

First fic and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. This is part 1 or part 2. Part two will basically have the wedding and the reception. I'll probably add different couple as well. If you have a one that you like to see, I will be more then happy to add them.

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
